Parking enforcement often involves the use of identifying one or more vehicles illegally occupying a particular parking space or area and towing said vehicle. Further, vehicle tags registered to an owner who owed substantial fees in unpaid parking tickets. Fines may be increased substantially for repeat violators who are termed scofflaws. Scofflaws may be individuals who repeatedly violate a summons. Thus, vehicles registered to such owners may be towed to a storage location until hack fines are paid the towed vehicle is replaced. An alternative approach is to utilize a vehicle locking boot which attaches to a vehicle's wheel and will prevent said vehicle from being moved until any related back fines are paid.
A vehicle locking boot may be applied to at least one wheel of a vehicle registered to a scofflaw or to a vehicle parked in an illegal area. The vehicle locking boot may eliminate the need to tow the vehicle, which saves time and money for both the vehicle owner and the municipality in which the vehicle is located. Such vehicle locking boots may be released after a fine is paid and the released vehicle locking boot may be returned to a management company without the vehicle ever being towed.